Letters of my Bittersweet Smile
by InescapableGlory0414
Summary: AU When 4 suicides plague the halls and houses of Hogwarts Harry receives letters linked to the deaths, holding unimaginable secrets beyond the world of magic. DMHG HPLL UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Love, Death

**Disclaimer: It's all to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

He was the only one to notice it.

The slow, painful, crumbling of Hermione Granger.

She was the 'Cleverist Witch of Her Age', the 'Golden Trio's Girl'...

So why kill herself?

It was the question that hit all the students of Hogwarts and the world outside.

But Harry had seen it...and he didn't do anything to stop it.

He was about to kill Voldemort soon and she suddenly disappears.

If he closed his eyes, Harry could see the pale and rigid body of his beloved Hermione dangling from the ceiling.

Ironically, the Head Boy was dead too.

He was the 'Slytherin Prince', the 'Death Eater Son'...

His death was understandable. Raised in a cold environment with a hating father and weak mother, Draco never learned how to love.

So when they found him in his dorm room, frozen with a bittersweet smile on his face, the whole world paused.

Sure, he would've winded up in Azkaban or a Death Eater. But why would a young boy commit suicide? Why would a lovely teenage girl with such a potenial future commit such an act?

The answer lay in the hands of Harry Potter. Once again, he was often the center of attention.

Harry was taking a stroll by the lake when an owl flew up to him, dropping two letters and a parcel.

On the front, it instructed Harry not to open it until the end of February. On the 1st day of the month, Draco Lucius Malfoy died. On the 11th, Hermione Jean Granger took her life.

Was there a connection?

That these two influential people died in the same month?

Harry sat on a rock and recollected.

_"Why are you so bright?" Ron smiled. Hermione was indeed happy. Her curls were bouncing with each step and a spring to her words. _

_"Just a good week!" she exclaimed and buttered her toast, happily sipping her pumpkin juice. Harry laughed silently and they continued their day._

_Hermione then crashed into Draco. There were books flying everywhere, quills poking people on the head, and ink staining countless robes._

_"Stupid Mudblood! You're so clumsy! Look at my clothes! These cost a fortune. Good thing I'm rich." he snarled. Everyone waited for Hermione's response._

_But there was none._

_The same bittersweet smile that was found on Draco's the day he died formed on her lips and there was nothing but love in eyes. She then gathered her things, muttered sorry to some people that were victims of the crash and hurried her way to Transfiguration._

_No one could believe that Hermione had said nothing after those insults. Draco didn't change and kept on being that pompous peacock he was born to be._

_Then, on the cold and chilly morning of the beginning of the month, students filled in Snape's class. He counted roll, but when Draco's name was called, no one answered._

_"Parkinson, have you seen Malfoy?" He asked, his face lined with worry. Pansy nodded no. Snape was his godfather and a spot for the boy. He quickly sent Blaise to his room. Hermione gave him the password. Her and Draco were Head Boy and Girl, so they shared a dorm._

_Blaise returned several moments later, sobbing and screaming hysterically._

_"Pull yourself together, Zabini!" Snape snapped. Blaise looked at the class with fear and with a loud bellow, "Forever I shall mourn this day! The day Draco died!"_

_The class had gasped. A small smile appeared on Ron's face, but quickly dissolved when he realized that he hated Draco. Enough to send him to hell, but not to the death. Snape calmly led his class to the room and there Draco was..._

_He was laying by the side of his bed, the green silk sheets wrinkled a bit. He was sitting on the floor surrounded by many things. Those objects disappeared shortly after. No one knows where they are. His whole body was covered in frost, his pale hands grasping a flask._

_The Deadly Freezing potion that Snape had made them make two weeks ago._

_The Ice Prince killed by his own Element._

_That smile was on his lips, his eyes twinkling with nothing but sorrow and lust for life._

_Hermione stepped forward with a white silk sheet and laied it respectively on his face._

_Draco had buried in the graveyard of all Malfoys on Febuary 10th._

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Harry turned to see Luna, wearing nothing but a simple nightgown.

"Luna, its cold and late. You should go back inside." he said softly. The dusk was fading into night, but Harry hadn't finished his thoughts.

"I'm okay. Mind if I sit with you?" she asked gently. Harry nodded and she leaned on him. For the first time, Harry sobbed.

"Luna...I miss her." he whispered. Luna said nothing. They were in that postion for a while with only the starry night and the moon as witnesses.

"Harry, when I die, promise me that you'll bury me here at Hogwarts. Right underneath this very rock." she said. Harry pushed his index finger against her soft lips.

"Don't speak of death." he said hoarsly.

"But Harry, death is all around us. We can only learn to love it like a gift. Death ends everything and it beginns everything. The blood of one supports the other." she said and the two kissed under the silver light.

Luna left to sleep, but Harry remained, feeling love from the strange girl he once thought was to be 'looney'. But like the Sorting Hat saw, Luan was wise beyond her years. A little odd, but neverless, wise.

He closed his eyes to the 11th.

_"She's late for Hogsmeade, Ron." Harry said impaitently. Ron sighed and hurried in the castle, running to the library._

_"Mione?" he said. He reached the dorm room and passed through._

_And screamed._

_A body with unmistakable frizzy brown hair and small frame hung limply on a rope. A rope that ended all that she lived for._

_Ron ran outside and started yelling her name._

_"Hermione, Why!" he yelled to the heavens above._

_"Why her?" he muttered with a wet sob. Everyone asked him what he was crying over and he told them that she was dead. Everyone hurried to the dorm of Granger and Malfoy, the boy who died several days before..._

_She was peacefully laied in Godic's Hollow next to the Potters._

* * *

Harry awoke to the rare sunlight that never came during this season. His back was sore and his body was stiff from sleeping on a rock. He treaded back to school, where the atmostpherre was cloudy and dense.

Classes have been canceled for the week and he had been putting off the homework. Even Snape didn't take that much points off of Gryffindor in respect of Hermione.

People began wearing Livestrong bands. But instead they were gold, silver, red, and green in strips with the letters:

**We Now Share Everything**

on it.

Both houses were in grief, they couldn't believe that those two students that ended both their lived by their own hand.

So Harry walked along the hall, hidden behind a black cloak, his face ragged and worn. He walked up to his calendar and quickly scribbled the '20' out.

He then went to the girls bathroom, where he and Ron first befriended Hermione.

He should've walked away. After all, it _was _a girl's bathroom.

But Luna Lovegood was found with moonstone cuts all over her arms and legs. Moonstone are fatal if you are injured by it too much.

All his body went numb again to find the girl he fell in love with last night, dead like Hermione.

Like Draco.

"We Now Share Everything," he whispered and picked up her body.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Lunar Loved

**Disclaimer: It's all to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Harry walked down the Great Hall, silent. All the tables turned quiet as the Boy Who Lived carried Luna's body to the foot of Dumbeldore. He put his head on her stomach and cried.

Ginny, pale and tired, walked down, all eyes following her. She stroked Luna's blonde hair and tears made their marks. The bittersweet smile mocked them both. McGongall slowly groaned.

"Not another..." she said. All the students were quiet, feeling some guilt. All those silly remarks towards the poor girl hit them hard. Most of the Ravenclaws looked at the floor, ashamed.

Blaise, creator of the bands around everyone's wrists, put his wand to his own band. The Ravenclaw colors were added. No one could see Snape glancing at the Hufflepuff table.

"Which one of you will be next?" he whispered.

* * *

_Hermione looked pale and surprisingly one of the students that took his death hard. Draco's death took an impact on all of Hogwarts. Snape would looked at his desk and imediately shut himself in his room. When Crabbe or Goyle talked, McGonagall would say 'Mister Malfoy!' and her face would pale. When one the plants were damaged, Sprout would called out his name only to cry. Even Binns kept on saying, 'Such a bloodline, ended...'. Flitwick even stated that he was always good at charms. _

_If Hagrid would even mutter 'ferret', Hermione would start sobbing in anguish. Ron and Harry didn't know what to do. Why would she take his death so hard? Hadn't he done the worst damage to her than anyone else? To him she was 'Mudblood'_

_Nothing more..._

_Slowly, Hermione weakened, refusing to eat and even forgetting her homework. Her personality changed dramatically and all because of him. Him. Draco Malfoy._

_"Harry, he's killing her." Ron whispered. Hermione was staring at a cup of water._

_"I know, Ron. I know." he said. Little did they know._

* * *

Luna now lay under the rock where she fell in love.

"Harry..." Ginny said. They were staring at the epitaph.

_Here lies Luna Louren Lovegood_

"Sh-sh-she told me to love death. But how can I love it if it took the only source of happiness I had?" he stuttered. Harry remained there for a long time after the funeral. Everyday, he went there and stayed until the precise time they kissed. He often went a little 'looney' and placed his jacket over the grave. So she won't be cold.

"Harry, she went on her own choice. Death had nothing to do with this. Only God knows what was going on in her mind. Please let her go. It's been more than a week, Harry." she said and hugged him.

"Wait what day is it?" Harry asked, suddenly alert.

"The 31st." she said, bewildered. 1, 11, 21...Draco, Hermione, Luna...Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw

"Shit." he snarled. Ginny backed away. He ran into the castle to find whoever completed the pattern.

* * *

_"Do you think she really wanted it?" Harry asked. Mrs. Granger was clinging onto her husband and was sobbing loudly. Ron shrugged._

_"Well, she hung herself. All evidence pointed to suicide." he said. Mrs. Weasly came over and hugged the boys._

_"No more Trio..." she mumbled. No one noticed Snape in the back, his hand clutching a piece of parchment._

_"Why didn't I stop her?" he asked himself and apparated back to the Forbidden Forest._

* * *

A bang rang throughout Hogwarts and a scream followed. Harry ran towards it and found Hannah leaning against the wall, looking green. A gun was in a hand and blood was everywhere.

Harry approached to see the face of Justin Finch-Fletchley with his brain blown out by a muggle device that only Justin could've known about. And there on his lips was the infamous bittersweet smile.

By then, teachers and students had gathered. The students weren't surprised, but only shock. Everyone was growing a bit tired of all the deaths. People wanted to get out and live again. The mourning period was growing longer by the hour.

Justin was buried at the muggle graveyard next to his grandparents.

* * *

Harry was sitting at his desk, fingering the two letters that were given to him. An owl arived earlier after Justin's death with 2 more.

Harry took one letter to see a faint number 3 on the bottom right hand corner. Harry searched for the 1 and opened that.

_My name is Draco Malfoy and I am writing to you, Harry Potter, under the instruction of Hermione Granger who personally arranged the 4 deaths of Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_

**Please review.**

**I'm so sorry that Justin's death was so sudden, but the Title was 'Letters of my Bittersweet Smile' and I needed to hurry up to the letters part. **

**Please review.**


	3. Letters of the Dragon Part 1

**Please Review.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Fianlly updated!**

_My name is Draco Malfoy and I am writing to you, Harry Potter, under the instruction of Hermione Granger who personally arranged the 4 deaths of Hogwarts._

Harry's fingers went numb. Hermione planned the death of all of those people, including herself?

_Potter, I know we got off the wrong start and let me tell you, I'm not so keen on embracing you either. Then again, I'm dead while you read this...Anyways, I'd like to tell you the story of the summer before our 7th year. It includes Hermione, Luna, and Justin. Yes Potter, I used their first names. I've been using them for quite a while._

_About 3 days after the end of school, my parents went to Aruba for a second honeymoon. Dad was horny and Mum was desperate to feel loved. So on my own I went to London and browsed in Muggle shops. I was curious to see what the filthly people bought only to discover that they weren't really bad. I then changed my money for some muggle cash and went to a resturant to eat. Then I saw her. Hermione sitting alone, looking pitfully at a letter. I felt sorry for her and sat down across from her._

_"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she snarled. I smirked. I quietly responded._

_"Just going around." Hermione scowled. Now, she was asking me questions and I answered. We eventually warmed up to each other and a civilzed conversation started up. We ended up staying there for a very long time. But she never told me what the letter was about until the very end._

_Over time, we became friends. I proved to her that I was not a Death Eater and she showed me that she wasn't such a goody-goody gryffindor._

_Believe it or not, Potter, we fell in love._

_But that's a little too fast for you, isn't it? I can imagine your face now._

_Well if you must know, Hermione didn't trust most people. I learned that she just simply kept to herself. Ginny didn't even know much about her as you thought. Only one person did._

_That was Luna. She was a bit off her rocker sometimes, but always an understanding friend. She knew the greater mysteries of life and maybe even solved them. Luna and I also became close. It was strange, actually, the way we connected. _

_Potter what I'm trying to say that with Luna it was more than friendship but to an extent where it is **not** romance. Hermione and I would hang out with her, visiting the best muggle resturants (my treat of course)._

_Then Hermione and I had a little fight. It was around the middle of August. She'll probably tell you what it was about. I don't want to scare your little knickers off. I went to an almost empty pub to have a few drinks._

_That's where I found Justin, wallowing in sadness after finding his girlfriend being throughly fucked by his cousin. Mind you, his cousin's name is Elizabeth. We started talking and we walked out of there with new hopes and friendship._

"Harry?"

"Ron!" he exclaimed and quickly sat on all the letters. Ron looked very tired with shadows under his normally happy eyes. He was in a state of distress.

"I'm going to head out to the Qudditch field, wanna join me?" he asked. Harry almost declined but saw Ron's desperateness to get away.

"Okay, in a minute. Let me get ready." Harry said and Ron nodded, walking out. Harry sighed and stashed all the letters in his trunk, placing the lock on it.

"In time, Malfoy, I'll listen to you." he muttered and grabbed his broom.

* * *

Snape's hands glided over a black book. A journal, to be exact. It was given to him by Hermione. As a birthday present. And he hadn't opened it yet. But he already knew what was inside. It was the students' wills. He was instructed not to turn it in until Harry had read all the letters and Snape knew he hadn't. 

The book was black as mentioned before with a great big gem in the middle. He was told that when Harry finished one letter, the gem will glow that person's house colors. When they were all finished, the journal would unlock and Snape would turn it in.

But it hadn't flashed one color and he was running out of time. Lucius was going to visit him in 2 days and the book was practically vibrating off black magic. And even Lucius knew Snape didn't let black magic stay in his room while he slept. He kept it in his classroom.

"Come on Potter, just read the damm letter." he grumbled. Snape lifted his head to see Potter fly past his window.

"Ah, playing one-on-one Qudditch with Weasly, aren't we?" he asked. Snape impaiently opened a drawer to pick up a glass orb. It was incase of emergency. He gribbed his hands on it and muttered Latin. In a few minutes, the skies turned grey and rain started coming down. He watched as the two tiny figures landed and took off for the castle.

"Potter, if you don't read those letters, Hermione and the rest would've died in vain."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
